Code Vestroia
by PhineasFan8311
Summary: The Earth has been freed from XANA, New Vestroia is finally a paradise again. But something threatens both worlds, even the universe! Will this new threat win? No Flames please! On permanent hiatus!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Code Lyoko, as much as I wish I did but I do not. Thank you for time and attention! This is my first fic with Bakugan in it so please be gentle!

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

_I stare at the endless blue expanse above me, though I have been here for a long time I am still amazed at all the Earth has to offer. True it's battle against its inhabitants still rages day by day and seem that will never end. But now the planet has to face something __**FAR**__ more fierce! What could be more more dangerous than what's going on now? One thing comes to mind: __**ANOTHER REVEL BAKUGAN!**__ Just when we thought everything was finally back to normal for the Earth and Vestroia another threat makes itself known. My senses have told me that another one has escaped and is intent on destroying the Earth, Vestroia, everything!_

_I look to my partner as he stares at the sky also, I have told him of my senses, he doesn't seem too worried for he has done much... much more than anyone should. But I am worried, what could become of the universe if this revel Bakugan defeats us all? A nightmare that I had last night answered my question. In it was a charred planet, I knew it was Earth... all life was gone! There were no were no signs of the great buildings that surround the cities that I have seen. All the great cities, landmarks, even the seven wonders of the world were reduced to rubble, even the Niagara Falls was nothing more than a giant crater... not even a speck of the once great water was seen. There was no grass, trees, flowers... nothing, just black fire-scorched ground that looked like asphalt. There was no signs of life either, no bodies or bones just pure burnt land. It was so different than what I am use to._

_I shook myself from the thoughts of my nightmare, I dare not think of what maybe, I have to focus on what's happening right now! I can't let myself get sidetracked of what happened in that horrible nightmare. I looked back to the sky asking the Earth a private favor._

_**" I know that we can not do this alone, I know my partner has plenty of help but please for your sake, ours, Vestroia's, for the sake of the universe... please send the best warriors that you think are worthy enough to fight with the Bakugan and for the entire universe." **I thought_

_I let out a silent sigh as only a breeze whips by us, th aroma of slowly blooming flowers and tree blossoms fill the once stale air. I know this request will take time but that's the one thing that is against us. My senses have **never** let me down and they tell me that the end may begin very soon, but I know that I will not that that happen! As long as I my heart beats and I breathe I will not give up on this mission._

_My partner watches as a cat run through a patch flowers with its owner behind it, he knows that they might not be there someday, he knows that none might not be here either. I always wonder why it takes something like this to make us realize how precious life is? Sure the Bakugan have never taken life for granted, but now more than ever I truly understand why they think that way. _

_My thoughts run wild in my head as I watch all that surrounds me, will we succeed? If we do, how much damage will be done to this wonderful planet? How many lives will be lost? And above all, who will help us? Who will the Earth deem worthy? Will they believe what's going on? And can they help us defeat the revel Bakugan? These questions have been constantly in my brain since my senses told me of the coming danger, I don't blame myself for having such questions. Sure the Bakugan are known around the world, but not everyone owns or owned one and some don't believe that they are real._

_I let out another sigh as I look around, I might as well enjoy times like this while I have them, who knows when I too might not be here to see another sunrise. I know through experience that it takes a lot to admit ones fears and worries and I do on many occasions and I don't care about what the others may think about them though my good friend doesn't blame me for having such feelings._

_I look toward the ground that the Earth coats itself in and make a silent vow that I will not give up without a fight, **I will fight to the death if so calls for it.** I know that all the allies we have will do what they have to help and they too will battle until they can't do it any longer. This battle will not end until all of us are down and out and can't get back up, we're not going to give up and we're not going down easily! It will take some doing and we will gather whoever will fight with us so this revel Bakugan will have quite the army to face, but I know that they may have one of their own. But you didn't hear me say that the battle would be easy...._

_I know that the fight the decides our fates is coming soon, it's time to prepare, it's time to protect our worlds! It's time to unleash every last bit of our immense power! It's time to combine the worlds of fantasy and synchronize them to do away with this evil!_


	2. Spring's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Code Lyoko, as much as I wish I did but I do not. Thank you for time and attention! This is my first fic with Bakugan in it so please be gentle!

* * *

Chapter 2

Spring's Arrival

A gentle breeze playfully moved along as a few clouds moved through the light blue sky. The sun shined brightly as the breeze twisted and turned this way and that as it played in its vast playground. The air was light and comfortable as morning turned to afternoon so the atmosphere of the day could change freely as the hours ticked by. More clouds slowly passes through the sky as the breeze started to head downward towards the green landscape.

The land was full and lush since the grass had finally turned their green color, the trees were filled with leaves and flowers were blooming everywhere, it was truly a sight! Everyone could tell that spring had finally arrived! Though this year seemed to be a little different because usually spring came in with a charcoal sky, sparking lightning, roaring thunder and wind whipping in every direction possible. So this weather was being enjoyed by the citizens that walked along the lush green landscape that surrounded then.

Spring was truly calm for the time being for the citizens knew that the storms would be coming soon, so they had to enjoy the weather while it lasted, which wouldn't be much longer. So most people were outside today considering it was the weekend and they wanted to get out to enjoy the sunshine. To most people who came here as tourists thought that the citizens were just showing off but they were just enjoying themselves and what their city had to offer them.

A quaint medium-sized park laid upon the lovely landscape, holding dozens of happy couples sitting on wooden benches cuddling as the beauty of spring played around them. Of course this was completely normal for Paris France because it was known as the city of romance for a reason. Three people walked through the park as the peaceful atmosphere took over them, two appeared to be adults and the other was looked to be fifteen, they knew that they needed to get out of the house since it was such a nice day.

" I can hardly believe it Jacob, we won the lottery, people like us ever do." the female stated

" I know Lauren, it's unbelievable, thing is what we're going to do with it. We could put some of it in our bank account but we will still have a lot leftover." Jacob replied

" Maybe we could replace the fireplace." Lauren said

" That's something to think about." the teen said

" Maybe you could talk about it with your friends Jeremie, maybe they will have some ideas." Lauren stated

" I'll see what I can do." Jeremie replied

Jacob looked to his wife with concerned eyes, he wasn't so sure about that. Sure Jeremie's friends were nice and had many ideas but he wasn't so sure about them knowing about this.

" I'm not sure he should discuss it with his friends, this is a family matter." Jacob stated

" I don't see why not." Lauren said

" Besides Dad, to me my friends are family." Jeremie stated

" True and maybe they could have some good ideas." Jacob said

" Odd has ideas but they're not always good." Jeremie replied

The teen male smiled as he walked beside his parents, he enjoyed being with them every other weekend. It wasn't because he didn't them it was because he attended a boarding school so he could only be with his parents every other weekend and vacations.

" Are you sure you couldn't bring your girlfriend along?" Lauren asked

Jeremie blushed " I told you Mom, Aelita's not my girlfriend plus she said that she wanted to stay at Kadic and work on something in the Ceramics room."

" You should have her over to the house again, she is so sweet." Jacob stated

" She's always like that." Jeremie said

" I know but someone like that shouldn't be alone." Jacob said

" She's not alone Dad, Ulrich and Odd are at the school too." Jeremie replied

" I didn't mean it that way son, I meant that you should tell her how you really feel about her." Jacob stated

The breeze payed in the trees as Jeremie's eyes went to the ground, as much as he wanted to tell Aelita how he felt about her... he couldn't. He always got cold feet whenever he tried talking about it with the female... it never failed. To Jeremie she was a perfect angels who deserved everything the world had to offer and he couldn't give her that.

" I don't know if I can Dad." Jeremie stated

" You'll know when the time is right, so don't dwell on it too much." Lauren said

" You're mother has a point, just remember, if you take too long Aelita may move on without you and you'll be heartbroken." Jacob replied

" Jacob don't scare him." Lauren stated

" It's okay Mom, he's just giving me some advice." Jeremie replied

Silence took over the family as Jeremie thought about what his father had said, the teen blond knew that his father had a point. If he couldn't tell Aelita his true feelings she would move on with her life and find a guy... thus leaving him lonely... Jeremie let out a silent sigh, he knew that his feeling would have to wait because he wasn't ready to reveal them.

Jeremie looked up at the blue sky through his glasses covered eyes, maybe when the time was right he could tell Aelita despite the fact she could be interested in another guy. He had to get his feelings out in the open, he knew that he couldn't keep them bottle up forever. But it wasn't the right time quite yet and he knew it.

" Don't worry Jeremie, you'll be fine." Jacob stated

Jeremie smiled " I know... I'm just going to take it slow for now."

" That's a good idea." Lauren said


	3. Keeping It Real

Disclaimer: I do not Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Code Lyoko, as much as I wish I did I do not. This is my first fic with Bakugan in it so please be gentle! Thank you for time and attention!

* * *

Chapter 3

Keeping It Real

Jeremie sat his computer that sat upon a desk in his dorm room of Kadic Academy. He typed endlessly, his eyes hardly moved from the screen as he worked on a essay that was assigned in science class as his friends worked on their homework silently. Jeremie's mind wandered to what he as his parents discussed a few days ago, he knew that they would be full of ideas but it was a family matter.

Then again, one of them may have a good idea that his parents could use. Jeremie turned his chair so that he was facing his diligently working friends, they lifted their heads from their work, they seemed quite interested that Jeremie had stopped his work so suddenly.

" I need your opinion on somethings guys." Jeremie stated

" Sure, we're always happy to help." Aelita smiled

" Lay it on us Einstein." Odd said

" My parents won the lottery last week, they put most of it in their bank account but there's still a lot left over... and we don't know what to do with it. I was hoping you guys had some ideas." Jeremie explained

" For a family of geniuses you guys don't know how to use money." Odd stated

" We've never run across such a large sum before." Jeremie replied

" It's just so unbelievable, your parents winning the lottery... man who would have thought." Odd said

Yumi hit Odd upside the head with a glare in her eyes, Ulrich cracked a smirk at this as Aelita shook her head and looked to Jeremie.

" Isn't that a family matter Jeremie?" Aelita asked

" Yes but I thought you guys could help." Jeremie replied

" Maybe you could fix up your house." Odd offered

" His house is in better shape than mine... of course my parents own the thing, so anyone's house would look good." Ulrich said

" The last I checked we didn't need to fix anything." Jeremie said

The group was surrounded by silence as they gave this a lot of thought _(except for Odd who gave up on thinking.)_ Aelita then had an idea, she looked to Jeremie with a smile on her face.

" Maybe your parents could use the extra money for a family vacation." Aelita offered

" That's a great idea Princess." Ulrich said

" I like that idea, maybe we could take you guys along with us." Jeremie replied

" Notice she said **family vacation** the last time I checked we weren't family." Odd stated

" It's a great idea, my parents will more than likely we go." Yumi said

" What about Ulrich, his parents won't let him go especially when his Dad finds out Yumi's going." Odd countered

" That's the thing, I don't tell them Yumi's going." Ulrich replied calmly

" You got to love loopholes." Aelita stated

" As for my parents and Hiroki I don't tell them that Ulrich's going, it's that simple." Yumi stated

" Didn't you think that maybe his parents just want a family vacation? We shouldn't get too excited." Odd replied

Jeremie nodded slowly as he leaned back in his computer chair, he understood Odd's point quite well for once.

" I'll send an e-mail to my parents and if they agree that you guys can go with, see if you can get permission from your parents." Jeremie stated

" That way we know what's going on." Yumi said

" Sounds good to me." Ulrich said

Jeremie turned back around to continue his work on his computer and send an e-mail to his parents so he could tell them about the vacation idea Aelita came up with. After working for another hour Jeremie finished his essay and saved the file, he then checked the latest news on the Internet.

" Such drabble, that's impossible." Jeremie stated

" What's wrong Einstein?" Odd asked

" There's still news about this whole Bakugan thing, they are just plastic figures, there's no way they can be real." Jeremie replied

" We saw the Bakugan before when the Earth was falling apart." Yumi said

" The Earth wasn't falling apart, it was a government trick or something, as for the Bakugan they were just holograms." Jeremie retorted

" Why is is so hard for you to believe? We regularly traveled to a virtual world that most people wouldn't believe existed." Ulrich said

" He has a point Jeremie, before you knew anything about me, you knew that I was a real person." Aelita agreed

Yumi and Odd nodded both agreeing with Aelita and Ulrich, Jeremie gave a sigh as he turned so he was facing his friends again.

" Just because we worked with Lyoko doesn't mean we should believe everything that is far-fetched, I'm telling you that they aren't real." Jeremie said

" Everyone's entitled to their opinion." Aelita shrugged

" Just because they are a little far-fetched to you Einstein doesn't mean we have to agree with you." Odd said rudely

Ulrich hit Odd upside the head making the younger teen yelped and rubbed the side of his head as Jeremie shutdown his computer and Yumi took a look at her watch.

" I better head home, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yumi stated

" See you later." Ulrich replied with a smile

Odd smirked " You two are quite the couple."

Ulrich blushed as Aelita giggled slight as she worked on some sketches in her sketchbook diligently, Odd raised an eyebrow slightly.

" What are you working on Princess.?" Odd asked

" Some sketches, I need them for my ceramic project." Aelita replied

" Really can we see?" Odd asked

" Sorry I can't, it a surprise for someone." Aelita replied

" You're really milking this whole _real life thing_ aren't you?" Odd asked

" Leave Aelita alone Odd, unlike you she takes her work seriously." Ulrich stated

" Very funny man." Odd retorted

Odd sighed in boredom as he looked at the ceiling of Jeremie's room, he wanted to do something exciting but the days of Lyoko were gone. XANA had been defeated, Aelita was free and had all her memory back and the supercomputer was finally shutdown... the purple spotted haired male looked at his watch as he let out a yawn.

" We better head off to bed, it's getting late." Odd stated

" Good idea." Ulrich replied

Ulrich closed his notebook and stood up as Odd got off the floor, the two males looked to Jeremie and Aelita.

" You two better head off to bed also." Ulrich said

" Don't worry we will, I'll make sure of it." Aelita replied


	4. Vacation Acquired

Disclaimer: I do not Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Code Lyoko, as much as I wish I did I do not. I do however own Zell so please do not take her! This is my first fic with Bakugan in it so please be gentle! Thank you for time and attention!

* * *

Chapter 4

Vacation Acquired

Morning came with bright light piercing through the shades of Jeremie's window, the blond grunted as he sat up and rubbed his eyes a couple times as he reached for his glasses and put them on. He stood up and stretched and yawned, he took a quick glance at his digital clock deciding he'd better get dressed before checking his e-mail. He hoped that his parents agreed to the idea, he didn't want in Aelita in the school the entire vacation.

Sure XANA was defeated, and she was finally free but Jeremie didn't like the idea of Aelita being by herself for so long, she was very social and sensitive, she'd get very lonely after a couple days and the vacation was at least three weeks long... Once he was dressed Jeremie turned on the computer to quickly check his e-mail before classes started, the blond male widely smiled when he found a reply.

_" Alright, they agreed to it, I have to tell the others."_ Jeremie thought

Jeremie shutdown his computer, he smiled as he grabbed the books and notebooks that he would need for class. Jeremie left his room and to the cafeteria for breakfast excited to tell his friend the good news. Though he wondered where they were going for vacation, for his parents didn't tell him in the e-mail, all they said was it was a surprise, this would normally bother Jeremie but he didn't even think about that, he was just excited that his friends could go with him.

Jeremie walked into the cafeteria and saw his friends at the usual table, Yumi and Ulrich sat next to each other trying not to laugh as Odd tried getting his syrup-drenched pancakes on his fork, Aelita too couldn't help but crack a smile at this for Odd was having a very hard time. That smile of Aelita's is what had Jeremie captivated from the very beginning, that angelic smile could make him melt from the inside out no matter what mood he was in, Jeremie shook himself out of his thoughts as he grabbed a tray and walked over to the table.

" Morning guys." Jeremie greeted

" Good morning Jeremie." Aelita replied

" So get anything back from your folks Einstein?" Odd asked with a mouthful

" Yes I did." Jeremie replied

Yumi smiled " So what did they say?"

Jeremie smiled, he understood that his friends were excited, it would be their first trip together as a group for a vacation. Yumi wanted to get as far away from her parents and brother as possible, Ulrich wanted to go for he wasn't about to put up with his father constantly nagging him about his grades and what-not, and Odd knew that if he went home he'd end up locked in the coat closet thanks to his sisters. Jeremie had to be honest with himself, he too was really excited about this.

" They said that they love the idea and they would love to have you guys come along and anyone else we know that would like to go as well." Jeremie replied

" That's awesome, no coat closet for me!" Odd said

" All we need to do is ask our parents." Ulrich stated

" Done and done." Yumi said

Aelita was quite glad that Jeremie's parents were allowing them to tag along... but one thing bothered her. One of her good friends from ceramics would be alone for the vacation, Aelita didn't want that. But would Jeremie allow her to come? Well, there was only one way to find out.

" Jeremie, could I ask a favor?" Aelita asked

" Sure, go ahead." Jeremie replied

" You know Zell Zebran right?" Aelita asked

" Sure I do, she's in your ceramic class." Jeremie replied

" Well we were talking the other day and she said that her grandparents are off on a cruise so she doesn't have anywhere to stay except here... could she possibly go with us?" Aelita stated nervously

Jeremie's sky blue eyes blinked a couple times, he wasn't so sure... Zell was an interesting person to say the least, she did know Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita quite well. But Jeremie wasn't sure about allowing Zell to travel with them, he didn't know her very well for they only had one class together and he hardly spoke to her for she was very quiet during class. So he found no reason to talk to her unless she needed any input from him... the again Zell would be quite lonely in a mostly empty school and she was good friends with most of the group, so he didn't see why she couldn't tag along.

" I don't see why not, I'd hate to leave her here and my parents won't mind so I guess she could." Jeremie replied

Aelita smiled widely as she leaned over and hugged Jeremie tightly, the blond male instantly blushed a deep red at this sudden action, but he didn't tell her to stop either.

" Thank you Jeremie." Aelita stated

" No problem Aelita..." Jeremie replied

Aelita let go of Jeremie with her smile still on her face, she looked to the others.

" I'm going to let Zell know what's going on, Odd you can have what's left on my tray." Aelita said

" Alright seconds!" Odd said

Aelita left the cafeteria with Jeremie still sitting with a blush on his cheeks, Ulrich and Yumi smiled at this.

" You should tell her Jeremie." Yumi stated

Jeremie shook his head " It's not the right time."

" Your _"perfect"_ time was when we shutdown the supercomputer but you blew it." Odd retorted

Ulrich hit Odd upside the head as Jeremie's eyes went to the direction Aelita had left. Did he truly ruin his only chance with the pink haired female? Would she think that he only wanted to be friend and move on with her life? Would she be so happy that she would forget about him? So many questions that not even he could answer...

" Don't listen to Odd, he doesn't know anything about women." Ulrich stated

" Ulrich has a point, plus I know that you want to wait for the right time and I think that's sweet." Yumi agreed

" True..." Jeremie said

" You'll know when the time is right, after all we call you Einstein for a reason." Ulrich stated


	5. Taking Life by the Start

Disclaimer: I do not Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Code Lyoko, as much as I wish I did I do not. This is my first fic with Bakugan in it so please be gentle! Thank you for time and attention!

* * *

Chapter 5

Taking Life by the Start

Aelita walked into the ceramics room quietly not wanting to disturb anyone from their work but the room was surprisingly empty for morning hours. Aelita only saw a female sitting at one of the large tables, the female had long black hair that went past her shoulders slightly, she had sparkling brown eyes that laid behind golden rimmed glasses, she wore a blue apron over a white shirt and wore blue jeans and sneakers that had purple designs on them.

" Hey Zell." Aelita greeted

The black haired female lifted her head from her work and smiled when she saw Aelita. She put down her small detail tool she had been using and wiped her hands on a small soft towel that had been sitting next to her.

" Hey Aelita." Zell replied

" I have some great news to tell you." Aelita stated

" You do? Let me on it." Zell said

Aelita smiled at her new friend, Zell was indeed a special person. She was kind, caring, strong minded, strong willed, a little stubborn and was very open minded as well. Zell had a great outlook despite her life was like since she hardly gets to see her parents... but all in all Zell was great person to know.

" You remember when you told me that your grandparents were going off and that you might have to stay here over vacation?" Aelita asked

" Sure I do." Zell replied

" Well, I talked to Jeremie and he said that you could go with us." Aelita stated

" His parents agreed to the idea?" Zell asked excitedly

" Yes they did, in the e-mail they said we could go plus anyone else who would like to go too." Aelita replied

Zell stood up and hugged Aelita, the black haired female wanted to cry. Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich had accepted her so easily that it was unbelievable, not a lot of people liked her because she was not only different by personality but also by looks. For Zell had a spinal condition, sure to most that wouldn't be a problem but you could tell she had it for it affected her outer appearance. One of her shoulder was higher than the other, and her hip area was mostly to the right, so people who walked behind her could see this easily and they used this as an excuse of why they didn't like her.

" Thank you so much Aelita, I owe you one." Zell stated

" You don't me a thing, I'm always ready to help out a friend you know that." Aelita replied

Zell let go of Aelita with a smile on her face, the black haired female was really excited, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She hadn't been on a vacation for a long time... infact she couldn't remember if she ever went somewhere for vacation.

" I am so grateful Aelita you are a true friend." Zell said

" I didn't want you here alone, you'd be suffering, you know how social you are. Plus you my friend so I didn't see why you couldn't go." Aelita replied

" No need to be so modest." Zell said

" Can't help it, plus this will be a great thing for all of us. Odd and Jeremie can get to know you better and you can make a new start." Aelita said

" Yeah, it is about time I make a new start for myself, I just have to accept my parents gave me to my grandparents for a good reason and move on with my life." Zell stated

" You'll do just fine you're a strong person both in body and mind, and if you need any help my friends and I are there for you." Aelita said

Zell nodded as she and Aelita sat down, the two had become fast friends even though Zell was fairly new to the school. They were like sisters in they got along so well, Zell had gotten to know Yumi and Ulrich and got along with them greatly as for Odd and Jeremie, she had talked to them a couple times do she really didn't know them.

" Are you sure Jeremie won't mind?" Zell asked

" He won't mind at all Zell, trust me." Aelita replied

" I don't want him to feel like I'm taking away his vacation with family and friends." Zell said

" There's no need to worry, he'll be fine especially when he gets to know you." Aelita said

Zell nodded " I guess you're right."

A few hours later the bell rang releasing the students from their classes, Odd stretched as he walked out of science class with Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie.

" Man I thought that class would never end." Odd stated

" Would you quit complaining?" Ulrich asked

" I'm just saying that class seems longer now that there's no one attacking the world." Odd retorted

" You're going to have to get use to it." Aelita stated

" Agreed." Jeremie said

Ulrich smiled " So is Zell going with us on vacation?"

" You bet, she really excited about it." Aelita replied

Odd smirked " I'm surprised Einstein agreed to letting her go with us, we hardly know her."

Ulrich grew tempted to hit Odd upside the head but stopped himself as the group walked into the cafeteria, he didn't want to get in trouble by Jim catching him.

" You may not now her as well as Aelita, Yumi and I but she's a great person." Ulrich said

" Once you get to know her you'll understand why I wanted to her to come along." Aelita said

" Whatever, she's probably cold like Yumi was when we first met her." Odd snorted

" Okay one Zell is a gentle person and two Yumi wasn't cold towards us she was cold toward you because you insulted her." Ulrich retorted

" Plus she's a friend of Aelita's, so I don't see why she can't join us." Jeremie stated

" Yeah, you'd do anything for her yet you can't come out of the bag." Odd mused so Aelita couldn't hear

Jeremie's mood fell at that, he didn't even notice Yumi knocking Odd upside the head when she joined the group at their table, luckily Jim wasn't looking. Jeremie hated it when Odd put him down, considering he did it on a daily basis, at first Jeremie thought that Odd was playing but now he thought otherwise.

Aelita looked over to Jeremie with concern in her emerald green eyes, a minute ago Jeremie was in a really good mood, now he seemed down and since she didn't hear Odd's comment she didn't know what was bothering him.

" Are you okay Jeremie? You seem a little distant." Aelita stated

" I'm just thinking." Jeremie replied

" If it's too much to have Zell come with us that's okay." Aelita started

Jeremie faked a smile " It's no trouble, I'm just doing my usual thinking."

" Okay then." Aelita said

Aelita wasn't so sure about Jeremie's reply, she could see that Jeremie was doing a lot more than her let on... something was bothering him. But she knew that if she asked about it again Jeremie would change the subject so Aelita stayed quiet and ate her lunch. She knew that Jeremie meant well but he tended to keep a lot to himself, Aelita respected his privacy but Jeremie needed to vent or let out his stress somehow... maybe the upcoming vacation could help in some way.

" So do you know where your parents plan on going?" Ulrich asked

" Not the slightest clue, they said it was going to be a surprise." Jeremie replied


	6. Feelings across the lands

Disclaimer: I do not Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Code Lyoko, as much as I wish I did I do not. This is my first fic with Bakugan in it so please be gentle! Thank you for time and attention! I do however own Zell so please do not take her!

* * *

Chapter 6

Feelings across the lands

A gentle warm breeze twisted and turned in the light blue sky as it dotted itself with a few white clouds as the sun shined brightly. The breeze had been graced with great weather now that it had landed in the city of Wardington, it played with the clouds for a few moments before heading toward the green landscape below, for it had found its destination, the park.

The playful breeze danced amongst the trees as the clouds above thinned a bit, the park held plenty of tall trees that were covered in bright green leaves that helped them cast vast shadows upon the green grass. Flowers bloomed all over the park making every inch as colorful as a home-made quilt. Some flowers dared to compete with the trees for sunlight, the park held dirt sifted paths that winded their ways through the piece of land as people walked along them enjoying the day as a cloud passed overhead.

A lonely bench sat amongst the beauty of the park, though it was in the shade of several trees but it still could see all the beauty around it. The bench held a shadowed figure, it's feet sat upon the wood as it stared off in one direction, the figure didn't even move when the breeze whipped through the nearby trees making a leaf fall next to the figure.

The breeze moved through the tree above the bench making leaves separate allowing some sunlight in so it could find the figure. It discovered a teen-aged male with short black hair, he was dressed in a short sleeved blue shirt and dark blue jeans. His brown eyes stared off in the same direction they have been, sitting perfectly still not even moving when a girl jogged by. A small light green figure stood on his shoulder as silent as the breeze around them, slowly the figure looked to the male.

" Don't beat yourself up Shun, you did a noble thing for us Bakugan, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." the green figure said

" I was gone longer than I thought Skyress, don't get me wrong I'm glad that I helped free the Bakugan and I'm really glad to have you back... but I lost Alice to Klaus." Shun said

" I know that you had a good relationship with her and loved her, but it was her choice to replace you and one day she'll regret it. You are a very special person Shun, she should have never done that to you." Skyress replied

Shun's eyes went back to staring off in the direction of the fountain, he let out a heavy sigh as a few clouds passed overhead, casting moving shadows on the ground as the grass swayed.

" There's just so much going wrong... Alice replacing me and now Drago telling us about that evil Bakugan who escaped from his prison, there's no point in fighting back." Shun said

Skyress shook her head " Of course there's a point, it's to keep the planet safe, to save billions of lives! Shun, I know you have been through a lot, your life has been twisted and turned more times than it should have but you can't give up now. You have been through too much to give up, you have done more things than anyone could ask you to do, but you never once gave in, this time is no different."

Shun let Skyress's words sink in, the Ventus Bakugan was right, he knew that she had a very good point. He couldn't let past events effect what was going on now, the male smiled as he looked to Skyress.

" You're right Skyress, thank you." Shun stated

" Anytime sweetheart, advice is the least I can give you for all that you have done for me." Skyress replied

Shun moved so that he was normally sitting on the bench, the male's eyes softened as he stared at the fountain. The park held many memories for him, the times he spent here with his mother, the family picnics and when he played games with an old friend who he hasn't seen in quite a few years... he let out a content sigh as he let the memories flow freely. He remembered her short black hair that only went to her shoulders, her expressive brown eyes and her cute happy smile that she became famous for when she was with him.

" What's wrong Shun?" Skyress asked

" Nothing's wrong Skyress, just remembering a special person I knew." Shun replied

" Really? Who was this person?" Skyress asked curiosity lacing her voice

Shun smiled, Skyress could be so curious sometimes but he didn't blame her, the Bakugan liked to listen to him when he told her about his past and Shun enjoyed that someone was willing listen to him.

" Her name was Zell Zebran, her and I were the best of friends. She lived with her parents at the time, they were investigating nearby ruins back then. Zell and I quickly became friends and inseparable, we played together every chance we got here at the park. She was a true friend, I remember that she was surprised that I didn't judge her." Shun replied " She was really special..."

" What happened to her?" Skyress asked

" Her parents were archaeologists so they were called to many different jobs all around the world, thus moving around a lot. But they found it unfair to make Zell move so much so they decided to let Zell's grandparents take care of her." Shun replied

Skyress lowered her head a bit as Shun looked to the cloud spotted sky, surprisingly a smile came to his face, Skyress couldn't help but be a little confused.

" Why are you smiling? I thought you would be upset about revealing that." Skyress said

" I am a little, but she gave me something to remember her by." Shun said

" What is it?" Skyress asked

" A wolf plush that she played with a lot, she insisted that I keep it, but I swore that when I see her again I'll give it back to her." Shun replied

" That's very sweet dear." Skyress said

" Sweet? It's a waste of time." a voice stated

Shun stood up and turned to see a brown haired male with goggles perched on his head, he wore a T-shirt and black jeans as a red Bakugan sat on his shoulder.

" Hello Dan and Drago." Skyress greeted

" Shun, you know that you'll never see Zell again, she's been gone for eight years now." Dan said

" Well so much for a _'hello'_" Skyress said

" You never know what the future holds Daniel." the red Bakugan stated

" Drago is right Dan, the future holds many mysteries." Skyress replied

" I know that he has a point, but you have to face facts Shun, she will never come back, you have to move on and forget about her." Dan said

" How could forget such a great friend? She was the most amazing person I have ever met. I have moved on but I refuse to forget about her!" Shun retorted

" And you call me weak-minded, I don't even remember her all that much. All I remember is that she was a weird, in personality and in looks." Dan said

" She was different I do admit that, but that was a good thing. She knew that she was different but she didn't let that effect her in anyway. We're all a little weird Dan, like you having a stomach as big as your mouth." Shun said

Dan snorted at that but wasn't effected by it much, he looked to Shun who was basically staring daggers at him for insulting his old friend, he was not happy with Dan at the moement...


	7. Uneasy Relations

Disclaimer: I do not Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Code Lyoko. I do however own Zell so please do not take her!

Note: This fanfiction was written before Bakugan New Vestroia ended so please no complaints about it not being exact. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 7

Uneasy Relations

Dan blinked in disbelief for a moment but shook it off, his eyes narrowed as Shun kept perfectly calm.

" Keeping this all to yourself isn't right, I knew Zell too you know and I was able to get by okay." Dan said

" That's because you didn't know Zell as much as I did, I'm keeping her in my thoughts because I promised I wouldn't forget her and I intend to keep that promise. Unlike you Dan, just because a friend leaves doesn't mean you can't go back and remember them." Shun replied

" That's very noble of you Shun." Drago stated

" Oh please..." Dan scuffed rolling his eyes

" You can say whatever you want Dan, you're not going to change my mind." Shun said sternly

Drago shifted " Keeping the memory of a friend is very noble, the Bakugan do the same thing when a friend leaves or dies. We bond with other Bakugan like they are our family if they treat us with respect and we give it right back to them. It's not uncommon."

" And sometimes if a friend leaves and is gone for a long time, you see them again." Skyress added

" Whatever you want to do, just don't blame me if you never see her again." Dan said walking off

Skyress looked to Shun, concern laced her glance as Shun sat back down on the wooden bench.

" Are you okay dear?" Skyress asked

" I'm fine Skyress." Shun replied

" Don't let Dan get to you, he doesn't understand." Skyress stated

" I don't intend on letting him get to me, he's always been jealous of Zell, he's just upset that I got along better with her instead of him." Shun said

" Why am I not surprised..." Skyress mused

Shun's light brown eyes went back to the sky, the light blue expanse seemed to calm him as a few clouds drifted through it and a breeze played with his short black hair.

" Where do you think Zell is now?" Skyress asked

" I know her grandparents live in France, it has been so long... but I know I'll see her again soon, I can feel it. Our bond is stronger than what most think, even though we have been apart for about eight years." Shun replied

As Shun and Skyress watched the sky, a breeze found a lone leaf and played with it happily as it headed upward, its next stop was a long way from here.

Back to the Lyoko crew...

Odd watched the ceiling of his and Ulrich's dorm room as his roommate read a book and Kiwi slept contently on the floor. The blond male had been discussing Jeremie's "blunder" with Ulrich, but the brown haired male didn't see it that way. Ulrich had grown tired of arguing with Odd so he found content solitude in his book. Ulrich looked to the digital clock and smiled slightly, it was almost time for dinner, which would distract Odd for a while. Maybe just maybe Odd would leave Jeremie alone and they could enjoy themselves.

" Come on Odd, time for dinner." Ulrich stated

" Alright, meatloaf night!" Odd said excitedly

Odd left the room in a hurry, leaving Ulrich behind, the brown haired male closed the door behind him as he left the room. He knew that he'd only see Jeremie, Aelita and Odd at the table since Yumi had to go home but he enjoyed listening to the conversations. After getting a tray, Ulrich was slightly surprised to see Zell sitting with his three friends, the male sat down with a smile.

" Hey Zell." Ulrich greeted

" Hey Ulrich, I hope you don't mind me sitting here." Zell said

" Not at all, you are always welcome to sit with us." Ulrich replied

" We don't mind Zell, after all I said you could sit here." Aelita said

" You should ask Jeremie, he's the one with the problem with you." Odd said

Zell blinked in confusion, she looked to Aelita with concern who gave a glare to Odd.

" He doesn't have a problem with you Zell, he just hasn't gotten to know you very well, but he will in time." Aelita replied

" Keep telling yourself that Princess." Odd said

Zell looked down at her tray, Jeremie looked to the female with a slight smile.

" Don't listen to Odd, he doesn't know what he's talking about, I have no problems with you." Jeremie stated

" Thank you..." Zell said

" Sure, you can tell her that but you refuse to say something else." Odd replied

" Odd, that's enough." Ulrich growled

Odd shrugged as he went back to his food as Jeremie shook his head, he looked to Ulrich.

" How long has he been annoying you?" Jeremie asked

" Too long." Ulrich replied

Zell rolled her tan eyes " He's been on that subject again?"

" As usual..." Ulrich replied

" That doesn't surprise me." Jeremie said

Aelita was going to ask her friends what was going on but she decided not to say anything, she only went back to eating her dinner without saying a word. Jeremie was quite glad that she didn't ask for he knew that he wouldn't be able to explain it very well. Silence soon took over the table as the sky outside began to turn its evening colors.

" I hope you find out where we're going for vacation Einstein." Odd stated

" Sorry Odd, I won't find out before-hand, they said it's a surprise." Jeremie replied

" This is going to be so exciting." Aelita said

" I'm just looking forward to not being by myself." Zell added

" And I'm looking forward to not being at home with my parents." Ulrich said

Aelita smiled as she and Zell look care of their trays a few minutes later, she looked out the window and nudged Zell slightly.

" How about we go outside for some fresh air?" Aelita offered

" Sure." Zell replied

" I'll go with you; I need to relax a bit." Ulrich said

The three headed to the door, ready to enjoy a nice crisp spring evening, but none of them expecting a special visitor that was coming on the next breeze.


	8. Uneasy Excitement

Disclaimer: I do not Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Code Lyoko. I do however own Zell so please do not take her!

Note: This fanfiction was written before Bakugan New Vestroia ended so please no complaints about it not being exact. Warning: To all Odd fans: Odd gets hit upside the head _alot_. Thank you!

Chapter 8

Uneasy Excitement

The three stepped out of the cafeteria into the fresh air of the spring-ruled landscape, Zell closed her eyes as the breeze played with her long black hair. The female had always enjoyed the feel of the wind in her face, it always made her feel free and content and it made all her stress and worries melt away.

" What a beautiful evening." Aelita stated with a relaxed sigh

" Indeed it is Princess." Ulrich replied

Zell opened her eyes, her beautiful tan colored eyes sparkled as she looked to the sky, a few clouds moving lazily through it. The female then raised an eyebrow when she saw a small leaf twirl in the breeze, it slowly floated down and landed on her shoulder. She carefully grabbed the leaf and looked at it carefully as she adjusted her glasses.

" I've never seen a leaf like that before." Aelita said

" I have... a long time ago." Zell said

" Yumi showed me a book once... it's a leaf from a tree that can only be found it Japan." Ulrich stated

" Indeed it is, I lived in Japan at one time... before my parent signed over their rights to my grandparents." Zell replied

" You lived in Japan?" Ulrich asked leaning against a tree

" Yes, eight years ago, it was like returning to my roots, I'm part Japanese through my mother's side so it was kinda cool but I had to leave behind a special friend when I moved. Knowing that stubborn guy, he's probably waiting for me to visit." Zell replied

" How sweet, now that's true friendship." Aelita stated

Zell nodded " I know I'll see him again. Probably not until I'm eighteen or nineteen but I'll go to see him, I promised."

Ulrich smiled " I'm sure you will Zell, I know how you are about promises, you won't let it slide. I'm sure you'll see your friend again soon."

" I hope so Ulrich... I miss him." Zell said

Two weeks later...

Zell smiled as she neatly folded her clothes as the sounds of excited students filled the already crowded halls. The female wasn't in a rush, she had packed most of her stuff yesterday so she was mainly packing last minute things. She zipped up her suitcase with a smile, she grabbed her notebook, sketchpad and her case of pencils putting them in her iconic black messenger bag.

" Good things I started packing yesterday, or I'd be panicking right now." Zell thought

Zell smiled to herself once everything she needed was packed, she couldn't help but be excited, she hadn't gone on vacation in a long time and she was glad that she wouldn't be alone.

" I hope Aelita's friends don't mind me tagging along, they tell me that they don't but... I feel like I'm taking away their vacation as a group." Zell thought

A knock at her door-frame caught Zell's attention, the female turned to see Yumi at the doorway holding a small suitcase, she put on a smile as Yumi walked.

" You ready to go?" Yumi asked

" I guess so." Zell replied

" You seem a little uneasy Zell, is something bothering you?" Yumi asked

" I know you guys don't mind me tagging along but I feel like I'm taking away your vacation as a group... I don't want to do that." Zell replied

" I don't blame you for feeling that way but you're not taking anything. We want you to come along, there's nothing for you to worry about." Yumi said

Zell smiled as she put the strap of her messenger bag on her shoulder and grabbed her suitcase, she took one last look around her dorm room, making sure she had everything she needed.

" Okay, I'm all set." Zell stated

" Alright, we can go meet the others outside." Yumi said

The two left the room with Zell closing and locking the door behind her, she would be gone for three weeks so better safe than sorry. Zell slightly squinted as she and Yumi stepped outside, she relaxed her eyes once her lenses turned gray, the female turned to see the others waiting, this would be a great vacation!

" Hey you two." Aelita greeted

" We're all set." Yumi said

Zell smiled as Yumi went over to Ulrich, the two greeting each other with a hug and a kiss. The female sighed as she allowed a playful breeze play with her hair as the others stood in a comfortable silence.

" So what are we waiting for?" Odd asked impatiently

_" And the moment's gone."_ Zell mentally mused

" My parents. Once they get her we'll be headed for the airport for our flight." Jeremie replied

" I recommend keeping Ulrich away from the window!" Odd laughed

Yumi and Ulrich hit Odd upside the head, this made Zell and Aelita giggle slightly as Jeremie rolled his eyes, it would be an interesting vacation and _if_ Odd left them alone, maybe it would be an enjoyable one. Soon a large SUV pulled up with Jacob stepping out and Lauren going up to Jeremie and hugging him tightly, Odd started to chuckle but stopped when Ulrich and Yumi glared at him.

" It's good to see you too Mom." Jeremie greeted

" I'm just really glad that you and your friends came up with this wonderful idea." Lauren stated

" I am too dear but we need to get their things into the back and get situated so we can catch our flight." Jacob replied

" Man your dad is a wet blanket like you Jeremie, now I know where you get it." Odd stated

" Don't make me hit you." Yumi warned

The male shut his mouth as Ulrich helped Jacob put everyone's bags in the back of the SUV so there would be more sitting room, Yumi smiled as she gave the brown haired male a kiss on the cheek making him blush instantly. Once everything was in they were well on their way, Lauren was up fron on the passenger side as Yumi and Ulrich sat together next to Jeremie so this left Odd, Zell and Aelita in the back seats. Jeremie looked out the window as Yumi and Ulrich cuddled, Odd played a game as Zell and Aelita laughed talking about what had happened in Ceramics class the other day.

" So, Mr. Belpois, where are we going for vacation?" Ulrich asked


End file.
